Harry's Guardian
by Smartalec124
Summary: It’s Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts, and due to past happenings with YouKnowWho, the American Government of Magic has sent some assistance. 3rd chapter up, beware, includes multiple octopus tentacles!
1. Introductions

**Hey everyone, this is my first HP fanfic so please review, reviews make me happy, feel free to point out mistakes: )**

**Rating: K this story is pretty mild**

**Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and due to past happenings with You-Know-Who, the American Government of Magic has sent some assistance.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter, but I do own all the American students you will soon come to know.**

Harry stepped off the train on to the Hogwarts platform. Behind him Harry heard

his two best friends quarreling about some unimportant thing he secretly thought even

they forgot what started it. He felt a smile form on his lips for a brief moment, but just as

soon as it was there, it melted into a look of disgust at the sight of a certain Draco Malfoy

stepping of the next car. Draco was ordering his two large oafish goons Crabe and Goyle

around. Harry headed towards the carriages with his two quarrelling friends close

behind.

"Harry," said Hermione stepping into the carriage, "Tell Ron he's an insensitive,

ignorant, fool!"

Harry laughed inwardly at this. "Ron," said Harry, a smile breaking through,

"You're an insensitive ignorant fool."

"Harry, oh forget it, you win Hermione." and with that Ron stepped into the

carriage mumbling about how moody girls were. "Harry," Ron started as the carriage

creaked into motion, "Did you hear about the Cannons' last quiditch game?"

"Sorry Ron, I meant to look in the Daily Prophet, but forgot."

"Oh," sighed Ron, but regaining happiness asked Hermione, "So, came up with

any new ideas for _SPEW?"_

Hermione shot Ron a deadly look and he backed off. There was an awkward

silence in the carriage. "Well," Harry said breaking the silence, "Wonder who the new

Defense Against the Dark arts teacher is going to be this year."

"You know," supplied Hermione, "I was just wondering the same thing."

"I don't care who the bloody hell it is," said Ron gruffly, "I know one thing for

sure, they can't be worse than Umbridge."

Harry laughed, "That is a safe bet." After a while, the carriage gradually slowed

to a stop and the trio climbed out.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and welcomed the returning

students in his own grand way. "Let me be the first to welcome you to another wonderful

year at Hogwarts. But now I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against

the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Logan," he indicated a man with a brown crew cut and a

large smile, "He is here from America, along with his wife and daughter. After we sort

our first years I will explain, but now I believe we have some anxious ten and eleven year

olds waiting to be sorted."

Everyone seemed somewhat curious about the introduction the new professor was

getting, but still enjoyed the sorting ceremony. After the last child, Zeke Zygid, was

sorted, Dumbledore stood once again. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my young students, I

hope you all will enjoy your learning experience with us. Now I would like to inform

you of a new situation of our school, involving Professor Logan," Dumbledore once

again indicated the beaming man, "With the current events around here, the American

Government of Magic has sent us some of their aurors to assist us, and with aurors come

their families." Everyone knew Dumbledore was leading to something, and there was not

a sound in the room. "So, we have invited the young witches and wizards who are still in

need of their education to join us here. They will be sorted into houses and spend as long

as needed here. I trust they will be treated just as you would treat each other, but now if

you would be so kind Hagrid."

Hagrid opened the doors and a whole new group of students walked in. There

was whispering all over. McGonagall stepped up and started instructing the imported

students in the sorting process. "Harry," whispered Ron, "Think they got any girls our

age?" Harry was about to let out a laugh but he saw Hermione scowling, out the side of

his eye and held it in.

McGonagall pulled out her list. "Alex Almer." she said. A tall kid with long

black hair and a goofy smile stepped up, and was sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting

continued and the Hogwarts students were doing a good job welcoming the newcomers

with applause and cheers. About halfway through the list the new professor's daughter

came up. "PJ Logan." said McGonagall. A girl with long, wavy, sandy brown hair

stepped up with a sure look on her face. When she was sorted to Gryffindor she was met

with booming applause, and if it was possible her father was beaming even bigger than

before. She came and sat in the vacant seat next to Hermione. Once the clapping died

down and PJ's back was bruised by the patting from everyone, the sorting continued.

When the last child was finally sorted, Dumbledore stood, "Now I'm sure you're all quite

hungry now so I'm just going to say, to all of our new students, welcome, now let us

eat!"

The food appeared on the plates and as soon as that happened Ron jumped on it.

"Hello," said Hermione turning to PJ, "I'm Hermione Granger and welcome to

Hogwarts. These are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Ron looked up mid-

bite at the sound of his name.

"Hello," said PJ with a grin, "Nice to meet you all."

"Same 'ere." said Ron with a full mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this rude act, and PJ laughed. "And you Harry, I

thought you looked familiar, nice to meet you."

Hermione turned towards PJ, "So, what year are you in?"

"Oh," said PJ swallowing a sip of pumpkin juice, "Sixth."

"This is wonderful!" said Hermione elated, "So are we!"

"That's awesome, I'm glad I'll have someone to show me the ropes." replied PJ.

"What ropes?" said Ron still hunched over his plate.

"She means the ways around the school, Ron, right?" supplied Harry.

"Yup." said PJ.

"Well," said Hermione, happy to add a new friend who was a girl to their group,

"We'll be happy to help you out."

"Much appreciated." said PJ nibbling on a biscuit.

"So," said Ron after swallowing a particularly large bite, "Your dad's the new

professor?"

"Mmhmm." hummed PJ.

"So any chance of good grades for his daughter's friends?" said Ron with a

hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Sorry," said PJ with a grin, "No such luck, he'll treat me, and my friends like

he'd treat anyone else." Hermione gave Ron another look.

"Sorry, I thought it was worth a shot." Ron said uncomfortably.

"So, any of you follow quiditch?" asked PJ.

"Yea," said Harry with a grin, "You too?"

"Sure, you catch the last game, the Cannons won, 320 to 280."

"No I didn't, but that's great!" said Harry.

"There was a party in my house that night, we had it on T.V." said PJ.

"You get quiditch on T.V?" said Harry amazed.

"Sure, we've got special one that has news and stuff from the wizarding world."

PJ replied. The chatting continued, and by the end of supper PJ fit quite well into the

group.

Dumbledore stood once again, "Now your schedules will be found on your bed in

the common rooms. Now first years, you will be following the prefects for your house to

your common room, this also goes for our new students from America, you are

dismissed, goodnight all!" Everyone stood up and started heading towards the large

doors.

"See you guys later." said Harry glumly.

"Bye Harry, come on PJ." said Hermione.

PJ looked at Harry, "I think I'll go with Harry, I've already got to look around

with my Dad, he can show me the common room."

"Ok," said Hermione, "The password is _swizzle sticks_." Hermione walked off

calling, "First years, and various students from America, please follow me."

"Thanks for coming with me, but you didn't have to." said Harry looking down at

PJ who was somewhat shorter than him.

"No it's fine I don't mind, I don't want to go around looking at stuff I've already

seen." said PJ with a smile. "So," said PJ once the crowd started to move, "Where is the

commonroom?"

"Behind a portrait." aid Harry.

"Ah," said PJ, "At my old school ours was behind a statue of Merlin. I was in the

Dragons, they were known for their courage, the Fawns were the kind group, then there

were the Eagles, the smart ones, and we had the Hydras, they weren't so great."

"Well I think I know which one Draco belongs in." said Harry.

"Who's Draco?" said PJ.

"Oh, you'll meet him later, unfortunately." said Harry.

"Oh," said PJ. The two walked over to the stairs and started up.

"Well," said Harry, "You play quiditch?"

"Yeah, I was seeker on the school team, we won every game last year, we had an

awesome team." replied PJ.

"Yeah, well I was the seeker on our team until last year when the Ministry sent us

a crazy lady to fill in for Defense Against the Dark Arts, she kicked me off." said Harry

grumpily.

"Bummer." said PJ sharing his grief.

They came upon the portrait of a rather large lady. "Password?" she said playing

with her hair trying to make it stay on top of her head.

"Swizzle sticks." Harry said. the portrait swung out and Harry stepped back

offering to let PJ in.

"Oh thank you very much." she said in a mocking elegant voice and she stepped

in and Harry followed laughing.

"And here's the common room," said Hermione leading in the new students

through the portrait hole, "Girls to find your beds just go up these stairs and your luggage

should be at the foot of your bed, and the same for you boys, just up those stairs." The

students went their separate ways to find their beds. Harry was sitting by the fire with

Seamus and Dean.

Hermione walked up with Ron trailing behind her, "Hey guys, where's PJ?"

"Oh," said Seamus, "The funny American girl?" Ron sat down with the group

propping up his feet.

"Yeah," Harry said, "She went up to the room to organize her stuff, or

something."

"Thanks, goodnight all." Hermione said waving on her way to her room. At the

top of the stairs she found the door open. She looked in and saw PJ sitting on the bed

next to hers reading.

"Hello," said PJ, "Just doing some reading." The book PJ held was about three

inches thick.

"You like reading too?" said Hermione stunned. "Yeah, sure, so you do too?"

"Well I figured Ron and Harry weren't, but I wasn't sure about you." said PJ,

closing her book. PJ swung her legs over the side of her bed and reached down. "Is there

a place to keep owls?" she said lifting up a cage holding a rather large horned owl. He

turned his big head and stared at Hermione with his large, luminous, hazel eyes and

crooked his head.

"Oh he's a sweet one." said Hermione smiling.

"Yeah. This is my third year with him; he gets his job done well. His name is

Clockwise, if you put him in front of a clock he sits there moving his head around with

the second hand. Here watch."

PJ took Clockwise out of his cage and put him on the bedside table where she had

put a clock. Just as said, Clockwise followed the seconds hand with his head in a

clockwise direction. "Come on Clockwise, I don't want you getting dizzy again." PJ

said.

"No you get to keep him in here." Hermione replied.

"Okay, thanks." PJ said. She put Clockwise back, and flopped over to the end of

the bed and grabbed the zipper on the backpack she brought. "Now, if you'll excuse

me," PJ said pulling her mp3 player out of her bag, "I'm tired, I've got some praying to

do and then I'm going to bed." She bounced back onto the pillows and stuck the ear buds

in her ears, and started to turn her mp3 player on.

"Oh, sure," said Hermione, "But first might I ask, is that an mp3 player?"

"Yeah, why?" said PJ, a confused look on her face.

"Oh I don't think electronics work here." said Hermione.

"Oh," said PJ smiling, "Well, lets just say I've got a certain _charm_ to me, that'll

make it work, besides, I can hardly live without my music so it's for medicinal

purposes."

"Okay," said Hermione with a laugh, "I'll let you go to sleep then."

"Goodnight." yawned PJ and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Well there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, remember, reviews make me happy! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Hitting the Books

**Here's the first day of school. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**And a special thanks to my editor Mandy!**

**Rating: K this story is pretty mild**

**Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and due to past happenings with You-Know-Who, the American Government of Magic has sent some assistance.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter, but I do own all the American students you will soon come to know.**

Chapter 2

Hitting the Books

Hermione awoke to the sound of PJ putting her supplies in her bag. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Hermione looked at the clock; it was only 6:00. She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes, "Excuse me if I sound rude, but what are you doing, breakfast starts at 7:30."

PJ turned around, "Oh you're up," she whispered trying not to wake everyone in the room, "Well I went and took a shower, and now I'm packing, and I was just going to read until you woke up," PJ grabbed her wand and pointed it at her head and muttered something and her hair dried instantly. "Oh, and I noticed that we have most of the same classes." she said pointing at Hermione's schedule sitting on the bedside table.

Hermione sat up "Well now that I'm awake I'll get ready and we'll head for breakfast once I'm done."

"Thanks Hermione." said PJ smiling. She set her bag down by her bed and plopped on the pillows to read. Hermione grabbed her things and went off to the bathroom. When she came back she was wearing her robes and ready to go. "Hey." said PJ she jumped up and put on her robes and grabbed her bag. The two headed down the stairs and waited for Harry and Ron for about five minutes before they came down.

"Hey guys." said PJ. Ron mumbled something unintelligible.

"I had to drag him out of bed and bribe him with food." explained Harry. The four walked to the great hall and had a breakfast of toast, sausage, eggs, and as a treat for the Americans, grits.

"What'd you say this was?" said Ron playing with the grits on his plate.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I've never seen anything like them."

PJ laughed, "They are just one of the best dang southern foods you could ever wanna to eat," she said in a country accent, only receiving stares she started talking normal, "They're called grits and they are made of corn meal, okay? Try 'em."

"They're really not that bad." said Hermione placing a spoonful of grits in her mouth. Harry and Ron still stared at their grits suspiciously, but finally both tried them.

"Hermione look!" PJ said in mock excitement, "Neither of them died!" Hermione snickered as she nibbled toast.

"They're not that bad, actually!" said Ron in amazement.

"I've only been telling you for the past fifteen minutes!" said PJ.

Suddenly there was the sound of hundreds of flapping wings. Owls came fluttering through the windows with letters and landed on the plates of those receiving letters. A large brown owl landed on Harry's plate with the Daily Prophet. "What's that?" asked PJ swallowing a bite of eggs.

"Oh it's out newspaper, the Daily Prophet." said Harry. PJ nodded and turned her attention to an owl that landed off the side of her plate.

"Hello D.C." she said feeding it a piece of toast. "This is my dad's owl I guess he just dropped off something." She sat there scratching his head and feeding him scraps. Just then Professor Logan walked up.

"Hey kid." he said messing up PJ's hair.

"Hey Dad- oh wait, _Professor Logan_." said PJ.

"You can still call me Dad, just not during class." he said smiling. He looked up from PJ to see three students staring at him. "Now who are these fine students?" he said sitting down.

"Oh," said PJ recalling her friends' presence, "This is Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

"Nice to meet you, and looking forward to teaching you, I've heard you guys have had some experience in Defense Against the dark Arts?" said Professor Logan raising a brow.

"Yes sir." said Harry.

"Well that's very-"he stopped and looked at his watch. "Oh, I'd love to stay and chat, but, I've got to go get ready for class, and I believe it would be wise for you to do so, as well." he stood up with a sigh, "See you after lunch."

"We probably should go to class." said Hermione.

"And, which class would that be?" said Harry grabbing his belongings.

"Transfiguration." replied PJ.

"I like your dad, PJ, he seems alright." said Ron as they walked out.

"Well I've got him trained well." said PJ. The four headed for the stairs but stopped when they heard running feet approaching. PJ turned and saw a pale girl with long blond hair coming towards them. "You know her?" PJ asked Harry.

"Yeah, that's Luna, a fifth year from Ravenclaw." he replied.

"Hello Harry." she said in her breathy, distant voice.

"'Alo Luna." he said.

"I just saw you and figured I should say hi." she said turning into PJ, "Oh, hello, I don't believe I know you."

"Luna," Harry cut in,"This is PJ, she's from America."

"That's quite far," she said, "Tell me, have you ever seen a snarltarf? They live in America, my father just had an article in the Quibbler about them, they are distant cousins of botruckles." asked Luna, eye's widening.

PJ was caught off guard by this question, but quickly came up with a response, "You know, I haven't, but when I go back I'll do my best to find one for you." Luna smiled and walked off. "Is she always like that, I mean odd?" said PJ once Luna was out of earshot.

"More like loony." muttered Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww!" Ron whined.

"Suck it up." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

They approached the door to the Transfiguration classroom to find almost no one else was there. They sat down near Neville who was looking over a plant of his. "Hello Neville." said Hermione with a smile.

"'Alo." said Neville.

"Hi Neville," said PJ, "I'm PJ Logan, I'm here from America."

Neville looked up from his plant, "Oh, um, err, H-hello."

Hermione tugged on PJ's robe, "PJ, he gets kind of nervous around new people." she whispered.

"Okay." she whispered, then continued in a regular voice, "What time does this class start?" Students started flooding in all of a sudden.

"Now, Miss Logan, class starts now." said McGonagall.

The lesson was typical for their group, Hermione getting everything right the first time, but this time there was somebody sharing her spotlight, PJ. At the end of class Ron asked "How'd you do that PJ?"

"Do what?"

"You know, do well in class?" said Harry.

"Oh, well Transfiguration is my favorite class."

"Right." said Ron wondering how anyone could like that class so much. The four continued down the hallway to charms class.

This class had the same results as the previous, Hermione and PJ were the star pupils, once again. "Is Charms your other favorite class?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"No, I was in advanced magic at my old school is all." said PJ nonchalantly.

A light bulb went off in Ron's mind, "Would you ever let anyone, I don't know, say, copy homework from you?"

"Not happening Ron." said PJ flatly.

The next class was Potions. Harry led the way down in the dungeons to the dark, dank room where the four would be spending a class period every day for the rest of the school year. "Here we are, Potions," said Harry smiling, "But don't be deceived, it's a lot worse than it would appear to be."

"Potter," came a voice behind them, "I must say I'm not surprised, by your, _rudeness_," Snape brushed past them and went to his desk, "Five points from Gryffindor."

PJ was put off by how fast Snape was willing to punish Harry. "That's a bloody load of crap if I ever heard one." mumbled PJ as she followed Hermione to a desk.

"Miss Logan if you have a problem with the way I treat those who are disrespectful, maybe I should help you grow accustomed to it, five more points from Gryffindor." sneered Snape with a look in his eye daring her to talk again.

She stood there staring at him for a second, then with a, "Yes, _sir._" she went over to her desk. Over the next few minutes PJ stared loathingly at Snape, oblivious to everything going on around her.

Finally everyone flooded in and Snape stood and started without any sort of a welcome, "Take out your Advanced Potion Making books and turn to page sixty-three." The class obediently did so, PJ finally taking her eyes off Snape. '_Maybe he's just stressed because of the new school year,_' she thought, '_yeah, I oughta' cut him some slack._'

"Today we will be learning, about Shrinking Potion, " droned Snape, "Can anyone tell me what may be the main and most active ingredient?" Two hands shot up, Hermione's and PJ's. Snape ignored them, then when no one else volunteered, he picked PJ. "Yes, Miss Logan?" he sneered.

"It's the root of a plant called shriken doxtruos, it has no effect unless brewed for twenty hours along with toad blood. It was discovered in 1349 by a witch named Holly Dockland, from Germany." said PJ in one breath.

"Miss Logan," Snape growled, unimpressed, "Don't think just because your father is a professor you can get away with smarting off to me, five points from Gryffindor."

PJ stared in disbelief, unnoticed by Snape, who went back to his, as PJ later called it, "Tyrant Ravings". The class went on as good as possible, considering this was Snape's class. At the end of class everyone was given a list of the ingredients to make the shrinking potion, but Snape seemed to run out just before he got to PJ. "Hmm, what horrible luck." was all he said sneering.

As they left the class PJ fumed about the horridness of Snape, "I can't believe him!" she'd shout repeatedly.

When he could get a word in Harry said, "Well before you got in you already had a few things against you, first, your dad got the job Snape's wanted for years, second your in Gryffindor, third, you're not in Slytherin, and fourth your smart. That's all bad on Snape's list."

PJ seemed even angrier, so Ron cut in, "But it was bloody hilarious how mad you got him, I thought Harry was the only one who could do that!" PJ started to cool down a bit.

The rest of the day only resulted in homework for the four students. "This is kid stuff." said PJ eying the two assignments she had.

"Well can you help us kids then?" said Ron with a distressed look on his face.

"All you have to do is write a page on the usefulness of shrinking potions, and turn a teakettle into a pinecone." PJ said.

"Help." said Ron turning to Hermione.

"Fine." said Hermione. Harry tried on his own to change the tea kettle but he couldn't get to stop whistling, and gave up.

"PJ, what are shrinking potions good for?" he said. PJ explained and ended up letting Harry copy her paper, changing a few things here and there to keep it his. Ron on the other hand ended up with a tin pinecone, and an exact copy of Hermione's paper.

"Thanks Hermione.' said Ron happily once he was done.

"Same here PJ." Harry said.

"Don't get used to it." replied PJ. She picked up her bag and her homework, "I'm going to put my stuff up on my bed I'll be down to go to dinner in a sec."

She reached the top of the stairs and entered the room to find another girl with dark skin and pretty black hair, "Hello." she said to be polite.

The girl turned around and smiled, "Hi." she said and left. She threw her stuff down on her bed and ran down stairs.

"Ready to go?" PJ asked.

"Yeah, lets go." said Hermione. The little group filed out through the portrait hole.

"I can't believe you guys have never eaten ribs or cornbread before!" said PJ in amazement as she walked through the portrait hole. Once again, in honor of the new students, the house elves prepared American food, and once again PJ was amazed by what the others had missed out on all their lives. They walked over to the couches and sat down.

"I'm tired," said Ron, leaning back on the chair and shutting his eyes.

Hermione reached over and sucker punched him. "Then go to bed!" she said curtly.

"Will you stop?" Ron whined, "Are you trying to send me to the hospital wing."

"What if I am?" said Hermione.

"Save your fighting, we have a class with Slytherin tomorrow." said Harry.

"Already?" groaned Ron, flopping over on the overstuffed chair in mock agony.

"What's wrong with the Slytherins?" asked PJ. They all stared at her oddly.

"Remember the Hydras from your old school?" asked Harry.

"Oh,' said PJ getting the full picture, "I guess I'm going to meet that Malfoy you told me about?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Let me give you a preview, he cares too much about bloodlines, his father's a death eater, and he's a wimpy git."

"Ahh." said PJ a bit frightened by the tone in Hermione's voice. "I'll be looking forward to that." she said sarcastically. PJ yawned. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow." she said standing and stretching.

"Goodnight." replied the others. She walked up the stairs and into her room, '_Good,' _she thought, _'No one here.'_ She threw her robes on her pile of things at the end of the bed. "That's better." she said to herself, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt.

PJ flopped onto her bed and brought parchment and a quill and ink out of one of the drawers on her bedside table. She glanced around once more and started writing. She tied up the piece of parchment and handed it to Clockwise. "You know what to do." she whispered as she walked him over to the window. "Go now, hurry." PJ watched Clockwise fly away until he turned and was out of sight.

**There it is. Let me know what you think. I heart reviews! The next chapter will be up next week possibly, not making promises. It's gonna be good!**


	3. Draco Malfoy

**This is my favorite chapter so far I hope you like it!**

**Rating: K pretty mild, but numerous uses of the words "git" and "idiot"**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine! PJ and Professor Logan are mine though!**

**Summary: PJ meets Draco and things don't end up so great…**

**WARNING: Contains, words such as "git" and "idiot", and octopus tentacles!**

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy

PJ and the gang all went down to breakfast again. Ron half awake, as usual, contributed little to the conversation.

"I can't wait to go back to potions." said PJ rolling her eyes. Harry chuckled. They walked into the great hall and sat down in their regular seats. As PJ was helping herself to a rather large helping of eggs, she heard loud snickering at a table across the room from a boy with platinum blonde hair, along with two rather large, oafish boys. They were looking at Harry.

"Who are those lovely people?" said PJ sarcastically, with a cocked eyebrow. Harry turned and the snickering got louder.

"That's Malfoy." said Harry.

Ron now with a sufficient food supply spoke up, "No doubt cracking jokes about Harry and us." PJ got a mischievous glint in her eye and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said.

"Making friends." said PJ trying to sound innocent, but her face had that look Peeves has before a prank. She went over to the Slytherin table, to Draco and his goons. The laughing stopped.

"Hi." said PJ in a cheery voice.

Draco looked up at her and snapped at her, "What do you want?"

"I'm PJ, I'm new here." said PJ in that same cheery voice, ignoring Draco's obvious annoyance.

"Well whoopee for you." said Draco trying to imitate PJ.

"You're funny." said PJ, but her voice suddenly changed as she bent over the table and whispered menacingly, "Let's see if you're as funny with octopus tentacles instead of arms."

Draco leaned back, "What's your problem?" he said trying to be cool but failing miserably.

"You were just making fun of my friends, were you not? Oh, don't give me that crap." she continued to whisper as Draco shook his head. "I don't like it when people make fun of my friends. Let me remind you, my father's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I know a lot of ways, and I mean _a lot_, to teach you to be nice, though I'd much prefer you figure it out yourself, but I will nudge you along if I have to. You've been warned." she stood up.

"Nice meeting you Draco!" she said happily. Draco was both shocked and somewhat frightened, and could only stare.

PJ walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down and nonchalantly. Harry turned around and saw Draco who was still dumbfounded, but was being consoled by the girls of Slytherin who noticed his unusual behavior.

"What did you do to him?" asked Hermione, not bothering to hide her happiness.

"I only introduced myself, told him to be nice and threatened him if he wouldn't." PJ said as if she did that everyday.

"Brilliant." laughed Ron his mouth full of grits.

PJ waved that last comment away, "It was nothing, he is quite a chicken, and I thought the horrible Draco would be more challenging. I mean, just his name, Draco, is dragon in some other language, I can't remember which though…" PJ trailed off.

"Well, he can be really frustrating; Hermione punched him once you know." Harry said.

"Well done, my friend!" said PJ raising her hand for a high-five.

Hermione slapped her hand, "He deserved it, and he was making fun of Buckbeak being executed."

"Buckbeak?" PJ said confused.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know him," said Hermione, "He's a hippogriff, we got him before they could kill him, he was Hagrid's, Draco insulted him and he scratched him, and Draco, being the baby he is told his dad who convinced everyone Buckbeak was dangerous and had him sentenced to death." PJ sat a second while she comprehended all she just heard. She nodded.

"I see." PJ replied, just as the sound of wings filled the room. The brown owl swooped down to Harry and offered up the paper he carried. Harry took the paper and gave the owl the money. Just before he took off once again, the owl snatched Harry's toast out of his hand.

"Hey!" Harry shouted at the owl as he flew for the windows. He turned around and started laughing. Harry picked up his paper once again and glanced over the front page. More news about Death Eater attacks.

"Listen to this," Harry said, " 'Yesterday at 3:47 another attack took place in Diagon Ally, there was someone under an invisibility cloak firing off spells disrupting shop windows and tossing items all over the place, seven people were hit by flying debris, and eleven were hit by cruciatus.'" The other three had stopped eating and were waiting eagerly for him to continue, along with some surrounding students pretending not to listen. Harry kept on, "'those injured are now being held in St.Mungo's, and all are in a stable condition. This is believed to be the work of Bellatrix Lestrange, for she is known for using the cruciatis before repeatedly on the Longbottoms,'" Harry noticed Neville, not too far away, looked down and turned a greenish color. Harry continued after turning the page, "'also, witnesses reported hearing the voice of a woman, '…laughing wickedly and shouting', 'The dark lord shall rule again!'…. 'This is not certain though', Kingsly Shacklebolt told us in an exclusive meeting, '… The Dark Lord no doubt has more than just one woman on his side, but Lestrange is quite likely of doing such a thing…' currently Aurors are investigating for further clues.'" Harry put the paper down and looked up. Everyone around him burst out talking to one another.

"That's awful!" said Hermione

"You know why they did this, don't you?" said PJ, gazing into space, stirring up her eggs with her fork subconsciously.

"'Cause they're evil?" said Ron stuffing his mouth with food.

"Well that and they're trying to scare people." said Hermione looking at PJ who apparently had an idea.

"Can I see the paper?" said PJ. Harry shrugged and handed it to her across the table. PJ thought a moment and was about to say something when Dumbledore stood.

"Now, I am sure all of you are enjoying this delicious breakfast immensely, but I'm afraid it is time for you to head to class, go and learn something." he smiled and left and the room was filled with the noise of shuffling feet.

PJ slipped the paper into her bag and stood. The group headed for the door but was cut off by Draco, Crabe, and Goyle.

"Malfoy." said Harry with a sneer.

"Potter." said Malfoy disgustedly, "I want to talk to your friend here." he indicated PJ.

"Any thing you've got to say to her you can say in front of us." said Harry angrily.

Draco was about to say something but PJ interrupted, "Hey c'mon guys it's fine just wait for me over by the stairs." she turned to Draco and put on that fake cheery voice again, "Come on lets go out to the main hall."

Once out there Draco dropped his voice, "You know that wasn't funny what you did earlier."

Crabe and Goyle stood there laughing. PJ looked up at Draco, "What if I wasn't trying to be funny, you don't believe I could do what I said?" she said coolly. Draco and his goons cracked out laughing.

"Oh, come on you're just a girl, and probably a mudblood too!" laughed Draco.

"Just a girl? Mudblood! I know plenty of people who could whip your sorry tail who were girls and not pure bloods!" she shouted. She extremely hated the term mudblood, and was prepared to hurt someone for using it accusingly. She whipped out her wand and was about to hex Malfoy when her dad walked by.

"Hey dad!" she said hiding hey wand. He turned and smiled, "Hey, what are you still doing here? You need to get to class. You guys too." he said indicating Malfoy and his idiots.

"Of coarse, good bye, I'll be seeing all of you in Defense Against the Dark Arts." she walked of glaring at Malfoy.

"I can see why you punched him." PJ said as she walked up to the group and past them. They all followed her as she marched up the stairs.

"What'd he say?" asked Hermione.

"He said I couldn't do anything because I was just a girl and probably a, oh he used that horrible word, '_mudblood_'. I told him I knew plenty of girls, not pure blood, who could whip his sorry tail." she said explaining her anger, then she said, "I was about to hex him too, but Dad showed up and told me I should get to class, so lets go." They continued up the stairs chuckling at PJ's story, and arrived at transfiguration just as class started.

The day went well for everyone, Snape was tolerable today, and so far the group had no homework. But when they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts and PJ saw Draco she traded her halo for horns.

"Well lookie here." she said to Hermione, "It's Mr. I'm better than everyone else!" She went to a desk diagonal from Malfoy with Hermione next to her and Ron and Harry in front of her.

"Hello class. I hope you're day has been good so far." Professor Logan stepped in and laid his bag down on his desk. He put his knuckles on the desk and leaned over observing the class.

"Today," he said standing up, "We will be discussing sirens." He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back on it, "Now who can tell me about them?" Hands shot up throughout the room.

Professor Logan looked around the room, "Ahh lets see, Seamus." Seamus smiled and looked around before starting.

"Sirens are these bird things that sing to lure sailors to them." he said happily. Logan nodded and said, "True Seamus. Is there anything anyone would like to add?" Seamus slumped in his chair, as two hands shot up. Logan pointed to Hermione.

"A siren is a bird-like creature that lures sailors to crash so she can devour them, but it _only_ works on men." she said informatively.

Behind her PJ could hear Draco mocking Hermione, "Oh yes, only men, because they're so stupid, and I'm so smart." Draco said snickering.

"D'you hear that?" she asked Hermione when her dad turned around. Hermione stopped a second and listened, she turned and glared at Draco who only looked back at her laughing.

"Don't worry about it." she said as Professor Logan elaborated on what Hermione had said.

"…But they aren't bird-like, though," said Logan oblivious to Draco's misconduct, "They are half bird, half woman. If any of you are to ever come up against one you can always use a simple spell you can use to block out undesireable noise." he said turning to the board and writing out a spell. "Now I understand, as Miss Granger said, the song is only luring to those of the male gender, but this can be useful for other things too, any ideas?" PJ's hand shot up.

"Yes PJ?" Logan said smiling.

PJ straightened up and said, "In herbology, when gardening Mandrakes."

"Very good Miss Logan." he said moving to the front of his desk.

"_Very good Miz Logan!_" Draco mocked. PJ turned and told him to stop when her dad wasn't looking, but he just laughed and continued.

"Mr. Malfoy, is something funny?" Logan said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, not in this bloody class anyway." Malfoy mumbled.

Professor Logan started again, "Come again? 'Cause I'd hate to have to give up my time after class to watch you in detention."

Malfoy, doing his best to look innocent, replied, "No sir."

"Well, back to business," Logan continued.

Draco threw a paper ball at PJ. She turned around and glared at him. He mouthed '_You're gonna pay.'_ and returned to his acting up.

"Okay, everyone ready? Tap your ears and say_ Para auris_ and you won't be able to hear, once you've done this tap the again and say _auris sterzin_. Go." Everyone was turning their hearing on and off. Once everyone had turned their hearing on Logan started again, "Now, since you've all grasped this quite quickly, we'll move on. Next we will be learning a hex that will cause you're opponent to become unnaturally clumsy. this can result in misfiring, tripping, and other clumsy mishaps."

Once again Professor Logan turned around to face the board, and once again Draco continued making fun of people, this time Professor Logan. PJ sat through this for the rest of the class, with every minute that passed her anger grew; it was all that she could do to keep from inflicting some sort of hex on him. When class was finally over Malfoy was put off by PJ's lack of reaction during the last part of class and stopped her outside the door.

"You know PJ, at first I thought your dad was a stupid American, but you know, I've realized he's a stupid, blubbering, mud blood, git of an American." Despite the fact that that was one of the worst put insults she'd ever heard her anger surpassed the controllable level. PJ's eyes turned red, she started growing taller so she had to look down on Draco, her hair turned to red, and her teeth sharpened.

"You know what Draco? You're an idiot, a whiney, selfish, git of an idiot! I've tried to tolerate your imbecilic ways, but no, you keep pushing it!" a group of students started flocking around the two, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stood mystified, and Draco looked as if he were about to wet his pants.

Professor Logan heard the commotion and ran out to find his daughter yielding her wand. He shouted at PJ to stop but it was too late.

"_Octo Tencialis_." shouted PJ. Draco jumped back as his arms turned to Octopus tentacles, four on each side. Draco let out a scream and fell to the floor. Professor Logan pushed through the crowd and told Draco to go to the Hospital Wing.

"And you young lady, will have detention for the next month on Saturdays, with lines!" he said angrily.

PJ went back to normal, "But Dad, he was calling you names, and playing around the entire class, mocking my friends and he was doing the same thing this morning!"

"I don't care, that doesn't give you permission to hex him." Logan replied. Then he looked up from the frustrated PJ, and said, "Did anyone else hear him?" All the Gryffindors raised their hands, while the Slytherins stood there glaring at the snitches. Logan sighed looking at PJ and said "Someone let him know he has detention this Saturday." He started back to his class room, but then stopped, "Oh, yeah," he said turning, "Five points from Slytherin, and ten from Gryffindor." He turned and continued on to his classroom. PJ stood there a second to take in what just happened.

"I can't believe I just did that!" PJ said putting her palm to her face. Her friends stood there confused, while all the Gryffindors to her and bombarded her with questions and compliments. She managed to get through the crowd to her friends finally and directed them to a deserted hallway.

"How'd you…" Harry started.

"Do that?' PJ finished, sighing. She shook her head and started talking to herself, "How'd you let yourself do that? We didn't want anyone to know…" Hermione caught on.

"You're a metamorphamagus!" she proclaimed.

PJ nodded, "Yep, I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want a lot of attention about it, you see, in America, we haven't had a metamorphamagus for the last hundred years, so it was a big thing when I was born, it was no where near the attention you get, Harry, but still bothersome. If you're wondering why I choose this look it's because it's what I'd look like if I wasn't one." she looked at them and gave a sheepish smile.

"It's fine with us our friend Tonks is one too, though she doesn't go to school here, she's an auror." Hermione said.

"Sweet!" said PJ, "Nice to know its fine."

"So if I remember right you can change to look like other people, right?" said Ron.

"Sure." PJ replied looking at her watch, "Ohh we gotta go."

They started walking and Ron continued, "So could you do, say, Snape?" PJ smiled and shut her eyes and concentrated and her face slowly changed into an exact copy of Snape's.

"Seventy-thousand points from all the classes not Slytherin!" she said in her best Snape impression.

"Creepy." laughed Ron. PJ closed her eyes and turned her face back to normal. They continued on replaying PJ's fight with Draco gleefully until they reached their next class.

At dinner, Draco was no where to be seen. Everyone was laughing and saying, "He's either too scared PJ will do something to him, or they can't get rid of all of the tentacles!" PJ was the hero of the night to all of those who had been harassed by Draco, and was treated so when she arrived in the common room. There were butterbeers all around. As a special treat PJ got up and showed off her skills doing impressions for her fellow class mates.

Eventually the crowd dwindled down to four. They were all sitting in the over stuffed chairs around the fire.

"It's hard to believe this is only my second day here." PJ sighed staring into the fire. Then she looked up, "Do you guys ever play pranks here?" Her eyes flashed again.

"Sure, you got an idea?" Harry said matching the look PJ had.

"Maybe." said PJ playfully. She looked around and said, "I'll fill you in later, we'll do it this Saturday after my detention. But before we do it, there are a few things I need…"

**Hmmm, what's PJ got up her sleeve? pleez review!**


End file.
